El Regalo para Rukia
by PillesIdi
Summary: Para variar no sé que escribir. Fic para el día del amor y la amistad que olvidé publicar, espero lo disfruten.


**Debí publicarlo para el día del amor y la amistad, pero por alguna razón no lo hice u.u bueno, más vale tarde que nunca. Ya ni recuerdo bien lo que dice, está hecho rápido porque fue para un concurso. Ya saben, los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a la mente maestra de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**El regalo para Rukia**

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana del 13 de febrero y un muñeco de peluche daba vueltas alrededor de la cama tratando de pensar en el mejor regalo para su muy querida amiga Rukia. Debía pensar en algo tan especial como ella, y ese era precisamente su problema ¿Cómo un simple regalo podía ser como su amada Nee-san? Ella era una persona única, alguien con quien tenía un gran lazo y por la que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, por lo tanto no podía ofrecerle cualquier cosa. Lo meditó un momento pero aunque lo intentaba no se le ocurría nada que sorprendiera gratamente a la Shinigami. Detuvo su caminar para analizar detenidamente sus opciones, pero nada. ¿Qué le gustaba a ella? ¿Qué podía hacer él para que la teniente reaccionara con un abrazo y, porque no un beso, al ver su presente? Es muy difícil darle un obsequio a Nee-san, pensó. Las horas pasaron y él, ahora recostado en la cama de Kurosaki, continuaba con sus pensamientos, de pronto, una loca idea se le cruzó por la mente ¡Lo tenía! Ese sería el regalo perfecto para la ojivioleta. Su único y gran problema era cómo lo iba a conseguir, no podía hacer mucho atrapado en ese cuerpo así que no le quedó otra opción, pediría ayuda a Ichigo aunque tardara en convencerlo para que el chico aceptara.

-¡No! –fue la escueta respuesta del sustituto.

-Pero es mi regalo para Nee-san –contestó un casi suplicante Kon

-Ya dije que no, no pienso ayudarte con eso para que luego te aproveches de la horrible obsesión de Rukia por los conejos.

-Yo no pienso aprovecharme de nada Ichigo, es sólo mi obsequio para Nee-san ¡Uhm! Ya veo, lo que pasa es que estás celoso porque Rukia será más feliz con mi regalo que con el tuyo y lo más seguro es que me lo agradezca infinitamente –los ojos del peluche reflejaron su emoción al pensar en el abrazo que, estaba seguro, la teniente le daría al verlo –por cierto, ¿qué le regalarás?

-Nada

-¿Qué? –respondió Kon abriendo sus ojos como platos -¿Cómo que nada? ¡Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Rukia! Ella es tan linda que se merece todos los regalos ¿Qué no es tu amiga? ¿Por qué no le regalarás nada?

-No creo en esas tonterías Kon, además, estoy seguro que ella no sabe de este festejo, no tiene sentido que le de un regalo.

-Es precisamente por eso que yo quiero esforzarme mucho y darle el regalo más lindo de todos para que recuerde su primer "San Valentín" con cariño. Lo más importante de esta fecha es que tienes la oportunidad de demostrar afecto a las personas que quieres, por eso les damos un regalo como símbolo de lo especiales que son en nuestras vidas, yo pienso darle el mejor de todos a Nee-san y tú no me lo vas a arruinar –dijo para después salir de la habitación del pelinaranjo.

Kurosaki pensó en las palabras de Kon, tal vez debería darle un presente a su amiga. Regalarle a la Shinigami sería sencillo, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó en un principio hasta que se vio envuelto en el mismo dilema que el alma modificada había tenido hacía apenas unos minutos.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo me preocupo tanto por un simple regalo? Ni siquiera tenía planeado hacer esto y ahora estoy pensándolo demasiado –se dijo a sí mismo el pelinaranjo.

Salió de su casa convencido en no pensar más en el regalo sin imaginar que a unos pasos de ahí se encontraría con la causante de ese lío.

-¿Rukia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Urahara me pidió que viniera, al parecer Inoue tiene una sorpresa para mí ¿sabes de qué se trata? sólo sé que es algo de San Valentín pero no lo entendí muy bien.

-Mañana es 14 de febrero el día en donde los amigos se dan obsequios, imagino que Inoue tiene un regalo para ti.

-¿Y yo debo obsequiarle algo también?

-Es lo que se acostumbra.

La shinigami se quedó pensativa, no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que se trataba pero si tenía que regalarle a su amiga debía apurarse.

-¡Ichigo! Llévame a un lugar en donde pueda comprarle algo a Inoue.

-¿Qué? Pero es que yo…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, la chica lo miró, y él, casi instintivamente, accedió a ayudarla. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una pequeña tienda de regalos, la shinigami lucía fascinada con la gran cantidad de peluches que decoraban cada rincón del lugar. De todo lo que había en la tienda hubo un objeto en especial que llamó su atención, un portarretratos en forma de conejo que parecía atraerla como una abeja a la miel. Sin embargo, estaba consciente que debía pensar primero en Inoue que en ella misma y para la pelinaranja ya tenía destinado su obsequio.

-Será esto –le dijo a Kurosaki.

-Creí que te llevarías ese horrible portarretratos de conejo.

-El regalo no es para mí sino para Inoue y creo que esto le gustará –contestó la shinigami mientras golpeaba el vientre del sustituto.

A la mañana siguiente un desfigurado Kon daba los buenos días a su muy querida Rukia.

-Nee-saaaan –gritó al ver a la teniente y ésta, como de costumbre, lo recibió con una patada.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo Kon –respondió la chica.

-Feliz San Valentín Nee-san, yo soy tu regalo puedes abrazarme si quieres y llevarme contigo a todos lados.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó el pelinaranjo con una expresión de horror.

-Bueno yo, quería disfrazarme de conejo y que Nee-san me tomara entre sus brazos como tantas veces he soñado, pero dado que tú no me quisiste ayudar y que Ishida tampoco, tuve que acudir con Chad –los ojos del peluche se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar con el moreno.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la ojivioleta. Se acercó a Kon y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

-¿Nee-san? –la cara de Kon lo decía todo, su esfuerzo por complacer a la shinigami había dado resultados.

La teniente buscó el regalo para Orihime y se dispuso a salir para entregarlo, pero Inoue quien también tenía un obsequio para Ichigo, se adelantó y llegó antes al hogar de los Kurosaki.

-Lo siento Inoue, yo no te compré nada –contestó el chico un poco apenado al recibir el regalo de su amiga.

-Eso no importa Kurosaki-kun yo no esperaba nada a cambio, lo hice sólo porque somos amigos y bueno hoy es San Valentín.

-Toma Inoue, esto es para ti –comentó la shinigami mientras extendía sus brazos para darle el regalo a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias Kuchiki-san.

Los tres amigos pasaron un tiempo juntos hasta que llegó el momento de despedir a la pelinaranja pues ésta aun debía visitar a sus otros amigos.

-Yo también me voy, fue un día muy agradable pero no me puedo quedar más tiempo –explicó la shinigami.

-Rukia, antes de que te vayas debo darte algo.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó al abrir su obsequio, ahí, entre sus manos, se encontraba el objeto que apenas ayer había visto en la tienda de regalos, el mismo portarretratos que no pudo comprar porque prefirió adquirir la enorme caja de chocolates y golosinas que acaba de obsequiar a Inoue.

-Ahora debo darte un regalo también –respondió la shinigami sin mirar a su amigo.

-No es necesario, no lo hice esperando algo a cambio.

-Aun así debo hacerlo.

-Ya te dije que…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, la cercanía de la shinigami se lo impidió, ésta, con una sonrisa en el rostro se aproximó aún más al sustituto para después besarlo suavemente en la mejilla.

-Gracias –murmuró casi en el oído del chico.

Las mejillas del joven se volvieron tan rojas como la sangre y sus ojos y boca reflejaron su asombro ante el beso de la teniente, mientras ésta acercaba el objeto a su pecho.

-Lo dejaré en tu habitación hasta que encuentre un buen regalo para ti. Cuando lo tenga vendré por él. Es una promesa, Ichigo.

Tras despedir a su amiga, el joven shinigami se recostó en su cama y miró el portarretratos, recordó lo que había ocurrido, la promesa de Rukia, y por supuesto, el beso. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro. ¿Qué le regalaría la shinigami? Con el tiempo lo vería, pero algo era seguro, sólo una cosa podía superar lo que ella le había obsequiado hacía apenas unas horas.

* * *

**Llegaste hasta aquí *-* Gracias por leer ^^/**


End file.
